


Birthday Boy

by cashmerekats



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Boy Ai, Cop Rin, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashmerekats/pseuds/cashmerekats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiichirou Nitori hasn't seen Rin Matsuoka in almost two years. His eighteenth birthday ends the no contact streak, and Aiichirou finally decides to tell Rin something he should've told him a long long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

"Matsuoka!"

Rin Matsuoka looked up, to see his boss, a middle age woman with a professional demeanor, and a barking voice, walking over to him. He reached into his work locker and put on a shirt. His boss walked over, and handed him a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it.

"Matsuoka, listen. Apparently there's an eighteenth birthday going on here, and they want a birthday stripper. Specifically a cop, so you gotta go over there."

Rin opened his mouth, protesting, "But I just got back from my last party of the day!"

His boss held up her hands saying, "I know, I know. Listen Rin, do this party and I'll give you an extra slice of the cake for this. Catch my drift?"

Rin pondered this. He could use a little extra money, he figured. Finally Rin exclaimed, "Fine."

"Excellent! Okay, so suit up and get there as soon as you can!"

Rin sighed, and rummaged through his locker for his cop costume. After Rin had changed into his costume, he looked at the address, and headed out.

Rin had become a male stripper after deciding he needed some extra money, but also deciding that actual work wasn't something he was interested in, so he decided that flaunting his body was the best thing for him, albeit was a secret from his friends and family. Luckily, the destination was in walking distance, only a few blocks away, so Rin decided to just walk there. Upon arrival, Rin looked at the building. It was a tall apartment complex, and whoever had ordered him was one the fourth floor. Walking in, he took the elevator to the fourth floor, and searched the hallways for the apartment.

Finally founding the door, labeled D-103, he breathed in, trying to get into character. As sternly as he could, he banged on the door, saying, "This is the police! Open the door!"

Getting no response, he turned the doorknob, finding it to be open. He walked into the dark room, calling out, "Hello?"

Nobody responded, and Rin scratched his head, "What the hell?"

Suddenly, a light turned on, and Rin swiveled around, shocked to see the birthday boy. Standing by the light switch, pale face uncharacteristically red, Aiichirou Nitori. Rin hadn't seen Ai since he graduated from Samezuka, more than a year ago, and had barely kept contact.

"N-Nitori?"

Aiichirou blushed harder, and tentatively said, "R-Rin senpai! It's, um, it's my birthday. I'm eighteen now. I'm an adult now."

Rin blushed and said, "Um, yeah. I remember. It's been so long, how did you find me?"

Aiichirou scratched his head, and waved his hand saying, "I heard from a friend that you did this and we haven't seen each other in so long, and I wanted to see you _so_ badly...so..."

Rin and Aiichirou stood in awkward silence, until Rin said, "Well, no point in awkward silence. It's your birthday and this is my, er, job, so without further ado-"

Rin tore his cop shirt open and said, as seductively as possible, "Aiichirou Nitori, you are under arrest."

Aiichirou held his hands up, saying, "W-Wait, senpai."

Pulling out his phone, Rin began to play an upbeat song, and dancing sensually to the music. He looked at Aiichirou seductively, but the silver haired boy stood there, blushing furiously, hands covering his mouth, as his eyes devoured Rin's body.

Teasingly, Rin said, "Come on, Nitori. It's not the first time you've seen me shirtless!"

Aiichirou nodded and stuttered, "B-But I've  _never_ seen you do  _that!"_

Rin grabbed Aiichirou's wrists and pulled him close, whispering, " _Well, like what you see?"_

Aiichirou's hands were on Rin's chest, and he felt the strong muscles underneath his hand. Feeling them momentarily, he closed them into fists, and said, "Senpai, I actually wanted to talk to you about something. I need to tell you something."

"Come on, Nitori. Let loose for once. You're always so stiff," while he grinded on Aiichirou. Aiichirou blushed for a moment, but in a sudden burst pushed Rin away, saying, "Wait! Rin, please!  _This_ isn't what I want!"

Rin looked at him and said, "Well,  _this_ is pretty much what birthday strippers do."

"No, senpai, no! I don't want you to strip for me or anything, I just wanted to see you, to talk to you" Nitori exclaimed, tearing up.

Rin smiled uneasily, and said, "Well, I'm here now, aren't I? What did you want to talk about?"

Aiichirou looked down, and futzed with his shirt, quietly saying, "I, um, it's just..."

Rin reached forward, and placed a hand on Aiichirou's shoulder, saying, "Come on, Nitori. Just say it."

Aiichirou looked forward, and said, "Rin, I love you! I've loved you for so long! Ever since you beat me in that relay when we were really little. When we went to Samezuka together was the best time of my life. I loved you so much!"

Aiichirou had tears in his eyes, and his lips quivered but he continued, "And then you left! I was all alone! And you never noticed how much I cared about you! You were always so preoccupied with Nanase! I tried getting over you Rin, I tried. But I just wanted to see you so much."

Aiichirou broke down sobbing against Rin's chest, fists clenched. Rin was certainly taken aback, but said, "Nitori? N-Nitori?  _Ai?"_

At the mention of Rin's nickname for Aiichirou, the silver haired boy wrapped his arms around Rin's chest, and further sobbed, "Rin, I missed you so much!"

Rin looked down at the younger boy, and returned the embrace, "Ai, you idiot. I missed you too."

* * *

 Rin and Aiichirou sat on the couch in the younger boy's apartment, playing catch up. Aiichirou had made some tea, and the two sipped on it, taking each other in.

"So, senpai, do you still swim?"

Smirking, Rin said, "Yeah. I swim at university. That's what this job is for."

"To practice swimming?"

Rin laughed and tousled the other boy's hair, "No, Nitori. This job is so I have some money while I'm at university."

"So what about you, Nitori? Still swim?"

Nitori hugged his knees, and whined, "Eeeeeeeh. No, not really."

"What?! Nitori you quit?"

Nitori blushed and shrugged, "Well, y-yeah. I mean, I'm not good like you, or Sousuke, or Nanase. I always really admired how great you guys were though."

Rin blushed, and sat there quietly, sipping his tea. After the silence became unbearable, and Rin realizing that Aiichirou wasn't going to say anything, Rin said, "Nitori, did you mean what you said?"

Aiichirou looked over, and said, "Wh-What?"

"I mean, about the being in love thing?"

Hiding in his knees again, Aiichirou, murmured, "Yeah..."

"Well why didn't you say anything?"

Aiichirou sat there silently, so Rin said, "Nitori, you should've said something. You should've told me how you felt."

"B-But I'm not good enough for you. I'm not talented enough. I never _was,_ or will be! You were always so captivated by Nanase, or even Sousuke. There was no way I could compete with those two. And you're so perfect, you're so talented. You were kind enough to be my friend, I didn't want to overstep."

Rin sighed, and said, "I'm not perfect. I'm _far_ from perfect. For example," Rin said, pulling his lip, "See my teeth? See 'em? They're not perfect."

Aiichirou laughed and Rin continued, "And by the way, I didn't like Haru or Sou. And I don't care about how  _talented_ they are. I wouldn't date a person for their talent. I was always so 'captivated' by them because I'm overly competitive, which my mom says is very unhealthy, by the way. And you're the kind one Nitori. You always put up with me, and according to most people, I'm a HUGE brat."

Reaching forward, he placed his hand against Aiichirou's cheek, saying, "A huge brat who didn't realize what he had. Or that somebody so lovable had loved him all that time."

"Y-You think I'm lovable?"

"You know what? I do, Ai, I do. I would  _love_ to love you."

Aiichirou blushed, and rambled, "Senpai, you don't mean that. A person like yourself could never truly love someone like me, I'm not good enough, I mean, you have so many options, and I'm sure tons of people would love to date you, and-"

Rin leaned forward, and interrupted Aiichirou by kissing him on the mouth. Aiichirou hesitated for a moment, then returned the kiss, eyes fluttering.

"Ai, I would  _love_ to love you. And I  _mean_ that."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, stop getting all teary every five seconds, and let's have some fun. It is your birthday after all."

Aiichirou wiped his eyes, and nodded. "Yeah."

 

"Ai, I would  _love_ to love you. And I  _mean_ that."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, stop getting all teary every five seconds, and let's have some fun. It is your birthday after all."

Aiichirou wiped his eyes, and nodded. "Yeah."

Getting up, Rin waggled his eyebrows and said, "I can finish the show if you want. There's more to take off."

Aiichirou blushed and said, "Haha, what?"

Smirking Rin said, "Yeah, under these pants are some really tight, like, spanx. Wanna see them?"

Playing the music on his phone Rin danced sexually, pelvic thrusting. Aiichirou blushed, and giggled, as Rin tore the pants of his costume off, revealing some black and white striped spanx. Gesturing to Aiichirou to stand up, Rin strutted over to him, and began grinding his butt against Aiichirou's front. Turning to face the other boy, he grabbed Aiichirou's hand and placed against his chest, saying, "Go ahead, Nitori.  _Feel me."_

Nitori, blushing, gently grazed Rin's chest and abs. Placing the other hand on Rin's chest, his eyes devoured the sight of Rin's body, as his hands felt up Rin's body. Rin looked down at his pants, and blushed, looking back to Aiichirou, "S-Sorry."

Aiichirou looked down, wide eyed. "No, it's okay, it's, uh, no big deal."

Turning beet red, Aiichirou quietly said, "I c-can help you with that..."

Initially shocked, Rin laughed, and picked up Aiichirou, saying, "O-Okay Ai. B-But, right here?"

Nitori chuckled, and rolled his eyes, saying, "Believe it or not, Rin, there's a bed in the other room."

Laughing, Rin carried Aiichirou into the other room.

* * *

Rin laid on Aiichirou's bed, Aiichirou straddling him. The two had their fingers intertwined and kissed each other. Aiichirou grinded on Rin's body, and Rin broke away from the kiss, moaning, " _Ooohhh. Ai."_

 _He's so good at this. Maybe he's done this before?_ Rin thought to himself,  _Just keep it together. Don't be quick._

Aiichirou slowed his grinding, and Rin stiffened. "S-Senpai? What's wrong?"

Rin blushed, feeling himself get hard. Blushing, he apologized, "Sorry, Nitori. J-Just, uh, ignore it."

Aiichirou blushed, realizing what Rin was talking about, and said, "I-Ignore it? Rin, you're like impaling me."

Rin groaned and slapped his head, "Ugh, Nitori, I'm sorry for being awkward."

Aiichirou blushed and said, "It's, uh, okay. Let me just..."

Turning around, Aiichirou reached out and grabbed Rin's shaft. Rin shivered at the touch, and Aiichirou noticed. Smirking, Aiichirou started to slowly move his hand up and down. Rin arched his back, and moaned softly. Ai smiled, hearing Rin's pleasure. Leaning down, he blowed on Rin's hard on, and was pleased by the squirming Rin did.

"Ai! Quit playing with me,  _please."_

Aiichirou giggled, and licked Rin's shaft. Slowly and sensually, he licked Rin, who moaned loudly. Finally having enough, Rin rolled over, pinning Aiichirou underneath him, and kissed Aiichirou's neck roughly. Whispering, he asked Aiichirou, "Nitori, let me take you. Please."

Aiichirou breathed heavily, and said, "S-Sure. Take me, Rin."

Rin spread Aiichirou's legs, and pushed into him. Aiichirou moaned, and bit his lip, "Mmmm. Oh, oh  _oh!"_

Rin thrusted into Aiichirou, and kissed him on his neck. "Aiiiiiiii."

Aiichirou wrapped his arms around Rins neck, and moaned, "Oh my  _goooood."_

After awhile, Rin finally panted, "A-Ai, I'm close."

Aiichirou, wide-eyed, said, "Oh my god, Rin. Pull out. Do not, you know, inside of me."

Rin nodded, and pulled out just in time, coming all over Aiichirou's bed. Collapsing on top of Aiichirou, he said, "Oh my god, Ai.  _Oh my god."_

Aiichirou panted, and said, "Yeah..."

Rolling off of Aiichirou, Rin said, "Sorry about, you know. All over your bed."

Aiichirou blushed, and said, "It's o-okay. I'll wash my sheets."

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzzt._

Rin's phone began vibrating and he reached over to Aiichirou's nightstand grabbing it. He quickly read the screen, and sighed. "Nitori, I got to go. My boss is worried about me, because I never came back."

Aiichirou nodded, and said, "Yeah. I understand, senpai."

Sitting up, Rin began to grab his clothes, and dress. Aiichirou leaned on his elbow and looked at Rin. Tapping him on the back, Aiichirou asked, "You'll come back though, right?"

Rin looked at the boy, and smiled, "Ai, of course."

Getting up, Rin put his shirt on, and smiled. "Want to leave a customer review?"

Aiichirou sat up, and laughed, "Excellent service."

"Wanna walk me to the door?"

Aiichirou blushed and said, "M-My legs hurt," which elicited laughter from Rin.

Rin leaned forward and kissed Aiichirou on his forehead. "Happy birthday, Ai."

As Rin walked out, Aiichirou gathered up his courage and bursted out, "Senpai! I-I love you."

Looking back, Rin's mouth agape, he answered back, "I love you too, birthday boy."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, okay. OKAY. This was a story I NEVER thought I was going to do, but when it was requested, I was really excited. And sorry that this wasn't straight up smutty, like the requester probably wanted, but to be honest, I am terrible at writing smut, and felt extremely awkward writing this. Haha, sorry for being so awkward. But, anyways, thanks for reading, and leave comments and all that good stuff.


End file.
